


Moonlight / bbangkyu / kyuhoon

by felixsramen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I suck at tagging, M/M, Night fluff, Overthinking, bbangkyu, cuddles and kisses, ill think about it, kyu missing hours, not sure bout the smut, sangyeon is mentioned - Freeform, sangyeon literally just there breathing in yh's neck help, the boyz - Freeform, younghoon really miss kyu a lot pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsramen/pseuds/felixsramen
Summary: Younghoon being clingy with his favorite person.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 18





	Moonlight / bbangkyu / kyuhoon

A deafening silence hits the dorm as everybody was finally asleep, or some that might still be awake below the full moon.

Younghoon had never felt this alone and calm before, yet the leader was sleeping peacefully right next to him. He stared at the colorless ceiling as random thoughts started consuming his mind, unbothered by Sangyeon’s warm breaths hitting his neck. He felt the cold air stinging although he already had a couple of blankets covering his body at the very least. The urge of him to get out of the freezing room was already travelling fast through the air, fast enough to keep him running from his overwhelming thoughts. 

Kyu.

The name suddenly crossed his mind before he grabbed his phone to check the time. He doesn’t admit that he’s an overthinker, but he could dig way deeper into someone’s random thoughts that flew from their mouths than an average overthinker. The word that always made his heart flutter, his favorite one. His body filled with a sudden wave of warmth, though the coldness was already confining him. 

He started getting lost in his thoughts, every inch of his mind was filled with the boy that lights up his world, his favorite member among all the beautiful yet chaotic creatures. While Younghoon’s head was already screaming for space, he kept thinking about how Changmin would keep his body warm with his sweet hugs, how his heart could melt just by witnessing Changmin’s dimples blooming on his small face, his daily serotonin boost. 

And at that exact moment, he decided to pay Changmin’s room a visit...


End file.
